


A Roll In The Hay

by Faerie_Fable



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, I'm sorry if I got it wrong, I've also never written a centaur character before, I've never written a trans character before, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, i blame discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Poppy made a joke about Hickory being a "daddy" and Branch fucks up during an argument with the recently turned centaur, accidentally letting that cursed word out.Turns out it wasn't a bad thing though
Relationships: Branch/Hickory (Trolls)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	A Roll In The Hay

It had slipped out very suddenly, half way through their argument and shut it down before it could go further, that single word sending heat right through Hickory. He stamped his four feet then calmly walked forward, the stalk of wheat in his mouth hanging a little lower, and soon, branch, wide eyed and still in shock, was pressed tight against a wall, caged in by Hickory's arms.

"Ya wanna repeat that right now Branch?" The cowboy murmured, hat tilted down, shadowing his face, eyes hooded and dark with desire.

"G-gonna make m-me shut up, Daddy" the teal coloured pop troll asked, attempting snide and confidence, but that small stutter and Hickory was done for. His tail flicked and his smirk grew sharper before he leaned down, tilting his hat back and removing his wheat so he could latch his lips to Branches, nipping and kissing the other troll into submission

Branch couldn't even move their arms, because the moment lips connected with his he was caught, the cowboy lifting them above their head so he could trap them there. The kiss was broken when Branch tried to use their tongue, trying desperately to get more of that delicious flavour from Hickory's lips. 

The yellow troll chuckled, leaning back to look down at his Branch, "maybe ya need a little discipline, don't ya know Branch... Daddy's in charge of the pace" he murmured, voice low and husky, sending shivers down his lover's spine and he moved his spare hand to the smaller Trolls throat, rough calluses dragging down, caressing until he was able to push one of the flaps from Branch's vest to the side, fingers circling a peaked nipple.

"if'n ya want discipline, nod now" the centaur ordered, fingers tightening around the nipple, tweaking it suddenly just as Branch tried to open their mouth. Whatever the blue troll had been about to say died on his lips, replaced with a high moan that tapered off into something truly sinful, shuddering when that rough grasp became a soft caress, thumb brushing over the tip, small, sweet little flicks that made Branch twitch with need.

"You want this lil Blue?" The cowboy asked, voice turning teasing, winking when those gorgeous blue eyes, hazy and unfocused opened, pupils blown wide and staring unseeing at the yellow troll. Satisfaction pooled in his gut right next to the heat of his arousal when Branch nodded, movements jerky and uncoordinated.

"Then I guess I better give ya some discipline" he drawled, southern accented voice turning dark again before he dragged his lover forward, trapping them against his burly chest, lifting them one handed by their hands, still clasped in his above their head. 

And now with the other troll at his level he kissed them, his tongue invading and conquering without mercy even as he stepped back, trotting over to one of his work benches in the barn he and Branch had built only a week ago.

The bench was the perfect height, tall enough that he could twist Branch round and press them face down into its hard surface as soon as he broke the kiss. He released Branch's hands, watching as they immediately went for the edge of the bench, gripping so tight blue knuckles turned white.

"Ye' won't be needing these" Hickory stated, hands dragging down brown shorts and tossing them into a pile of hay. 

He stepped back to enjoy the sight of his boyfriend, blue arse in the air, presenting just for him. He felt his cock twitch, head poking from the sheath when Branch's thighs clenched, smaller troll suddenly self-conscious now. 

"Hooooo boy, ye'r a sight for sore eyes Branch" Hickory intoned appreciatively, holding in a chuckle when the other jumped, ears flicking back even as they flushed, face pressing into the hard wooden surface.

"Safe word's Gum Drops" was his only warning before the cowboy spanked him, one hand coming down hard, the "thwack" of his palm connecting with soft, smooth skin almost echoing through the large room

The small scream, shocked and full of pleasure drove him on. "Count em out Branch, keep track o'them for yer daddy" he ordered, softly stroking his rough hand over purpling flesh, a decent handprint starting to form already on a perfectly shaped butt cheek.

"One" branch counted, voice shaking and cracking, going high as a finger stroked between the cheeks, tracing the crack forward until it could drag through his front hole. 

"Dripping wet for me already" the cowboy chuckled, bringing his other hand down as he pulled the first away, smacking the other cheek while he tasted the slick on his finger.

"Two!" The blue troll called, voice breaking through the near silence before whimpering, breaths turning rough as he rode out the spikes of pleasure and pain.

"Such a good boy" was whispered from yellow lips, centaur bending over his body, massaging where another handprint was forming. He kissed the back of Branch's head, soft and sweet before reeling back, slapping a hand down hard, right over the crack and watched the blue, almost purple,cheeks jiggle for a moment before he spanked again halfway through Branch trying to count.

"Thr-ahhhhnnnn ... Four!" He screamed, trying to muffle his voice by pressing his face harder into the work bench.

"if ye want me ta stop, ya know what te say" he whispered, moving forwards to press kisses up and down Branch's spine, hands back to kneading at the soft, squishy arse. 

"...more.... Please Hic-Daddy, please" he could barely hear the other whisper through the pounding of his own pulse in his ears. 

"I got something else, it'll hurt more" he offered, voice soft, going gentle for a moment as he turned Branch's head to the side, pointing out the whip before he kissed his smaller lovers cheek.

He watched the play of emotions and thoughts as Branch saw what he meant, the widening of eyes, the flush rising on his teal face, ears flicking back and forth before he whimpered again. 

"D'ye want a good whipping?" He asked, "I'll only do it twice, and I won't do it hard" he promised, resting his torso reassuringly along Branch's spine, kissing flushed cheeks encouragingly once more.

"Yes please" was whispered back, hesitant but determined.

"Yer such a good boy lil Blue" Hickory whispered, pressing one last kiss to his cheek before lifting himself off the other troll and moving to pick up the whip. Standing where Branch could see he carefully unrolled the leather and gave it a small snap, twisting it through the air and flicking so it cracked.

Branch didn't so much as flinch as he jumped, tensing when he felt that crack reverberate right through his soul. He smiled bashfully, watching appraisingly as Hickory moved out of his sight behind him once more. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he pressed his face into the hard bench once more.

His legs dangled over the side, feet not even close to touching the ground.

"I'll do it here, and here" the southern accent drawled, low and full of heat, a hand massaging over each of Branchs flanks to show where the whip would connect with his flesh. 

"I want ye to count em like the spanks as I do em" he ordered, swishing the whip through the air before flicking, bringing it down with searing heat and burning pain across the back of the blue trolls thigh, angled slightly so it hit rump as well.

"ONE!" Branch screamed, scrabbling with the bench for something to hold onto that wasn't the edge, crying out when a hand traced the beginnings of a welt, legs twitching where they hung. 

He screamed again when the second one connected, tip of the whip dragging diagonally across his rump, just a touch higher than intended, and down the back of a thigh.

"T-TWO!" Branch counted, trying to muffle his whimpers of pleasure and agony by biting blue lips.

"All done, ye did so good, so very good" was said in his ear, yellow lips pressing kisses to blue cheeks again, hands rubbing and caressing at sore muscles and a finger teased at the slick hole between tense thighs.

"daddy's gonna look after ya" the centaur promised, hooves stamping on the ground as he put the whip away, reaching for the ointment he kept for rope burns. After removing the lid he set the jar down in Branch's line of sight, dipping fingers into the gel before spreading it over the welts methodically. It cooled the heated flesh, the searing burn lessening into a dull throb almost instantly, and paired with a soft massage, the blue troll untensed, thighs relaxing so his legs could dangle freely.

Branch's next noise was pure arousal, a whimper of pleasure building in his throat after Hickory cleaned his fingers off and began to play, teasing the slit, fingers tracing through wet folds.

His legs tensed as a finger breached him, slowly pushing into tight muscles, wiggling and rocking back and forth until he was panting for breath, legs twitching every time the finger found another sensitive spot.

He whined when the finger pulled out, about to beg for more until he felt hands grasping at his limbs, slowly turning him over, pushing him to lay on the bench more comfortably. 

"Wait here one second" Hickory ordered, pressing a kiss to soft blue lips before turning around, grabbing an old blanket, a huge one they used for picnics before laying it out over the hay, creating a soft bed for the two trolls.

"D'ye want me te carry ya?" He asked, head tilted to the side as he walked back to his boyfriend, bending forwards to kiss the other trolls forehead lovingly, barely holding back the urge to caress the others face.

Branch shook his head, attempting to lift himself off the bench and stumbled a step or two, knees shaking with the effort to keep standing while they readjusted to his weight, slick leaking down between his thighs. Hickory offered an arm, looping it around the smaller trolls shoulders, helping take some of the weight, one hand playfully tugging on Branch's vest, opening it so he could tease a sensitive nipple once more. 

"Didn't think ye'd ever call me daddy" the convoy teased, helping take Branch's mind off the burn in his thighs.

"Poppy said it as a joke and I haven't been able to get it out of my head since" he admitted bashfully, ducking his head, ears flattening against his skull, tips turning purple as he flushed beneath Hickory's scrutiny. 

"Well, feel free to use it whenever ye want" he drawled, pinching the nipple between his yellow fingers smoothly just as Branch had opened his mouth to retort. Instead of words it was a garbled moan that came out, blue lips getting bitten a moment later to try and muffle the sounds as Hickory took full advantage of the situation, twisting the little nub of flesh just slightly, thumb flicking over the tip roughly.

He stopped only when they reached the hay, smoothly sliding his hands around Branches body to grasp him up quickly, lifting him bridal style so he could plant a kiss right on those plump, bitten lips. 

With Branch in his arms like this, curled up against his chest, soft and warm, a delicate weight to hold onto he couldn't help but sigh into the kiss, lips softening, tongue tracing the shape before begging entrance. 

When he settled on the blanket, legs folded beneath him he bent over, laying his handsome boyfriend down. Not yet breaking the kiss as he trailed hands everywhere he mapped out the smaller body, the broad shoulders and muscled chest, down over thick set hips and between warm thighs. 

He paused, fingers going still when they came across the mess of slick wetness. 

"I gotta ask, before we go any further" he whispered, breaking the kiss, expression so soft it tugged at something in Branch's chest. 

"We've never gone this far before, and I don't wanna do anything to make you uncomfortable" he stated, building up to the question carefully, taking his hat off and setting it down beside them on the blanket. "And I don't wanna do anything wrong by you, ever, so I gotta ask, where do you want me?" He asked, voice low.

"I love ye Branch and I just wanna do right by ya" he stated with conviction, a hand pressing over his lover's thumping heart and the other over his own.

Branch yanked him down, pressing their foreheads together, arms wrapping tight around the yellow shoulders as he whispered a soft thank you to his cowboy. He used the hug as time to think, contemplating to himself and weighing his options before deciding.

"I think... I think the front would be best, for our first time" he whispered softly, words coming out slow between his trembling lips.

"You can tell me if ye change yer mind, I can always grab the oil or we could stick to using our hands" the yellow troll promised, voice warm and affectionate, his own gold eyes softening as they stared into expressive blue oceans.

Their next kiss was tender and sweet as they tasted and caressed one another's lips with their own, snuggling together on the soft blanket. Branch's hands grasped at sturdy shoulders, tugging the cowboy Casanova closer while yellow hands petted and caressed every inch of the blue troll they could find, mindful of the welts and handprints on their derriere.

Their kiss turned heated, passion reigniting as hands sought out new places to tease, small little gasps of pleasure escaping them both as they removed each others vests. 

Hickorys kisses trailed down over a blue jaw, across the other trolls throat, little tiny nips and kisses spreading across smooth skin before he reached his destination, lips latching onto a nipple, teeth teasing at the tip just as his fingers found their way to Branch's entrance. His heavy cock twitched between his legs with interest as he probed his middle finger into tight muscles, wet and gripping at the digit while his thumb searched for the little bundle of nerves nearby.

The deep groan of pleasure and roll of blue hips to meet his hand spurred him on, pumping the thick finger deeper, building momentum with every thrust until his boyfriend swore, clutching at his shoulders tightly while their internal walls rippled and pulsed so tight he didn't think his finger could survive.

He paused, not moving for a moment except to switch nipple while Branch caught his breath. 

He gave him no time to recover from the first orgasm, pressing another finger in and scissoring slightly to stretch the tight muscles, helping them loosen while his handsome boyfriend cried out from near overstimulation. 

The push and pull of his hand, thrusting his fingers in deeper was interspersed with small twists of his wrist, thumb still teasing at the bundle of nerves had Branch quickly building to another pinnacle, hands scrabbling uselessly at Hickory's shoulders for purchase.

It happened just as a third finger joined, spreading him wider on thick appendages and slamming home, deep into his core. He clenched tight as he came, back arching and crying out as they just kept going, turning him into a panting, wriggling mess, legs kicking and fingers dragging down Hickory's naked chest.

He ended up grabbing the blanket, fingers closed into tight fists as he shuddered through his third orgasm, voice gone as he gasped and tried to call out the yellow centaurs name. 

He slowed his fingers, peppering kisses over Branch's smooth chest after finally releasing the swollen nipple, thumb no longer pressing to that cluster of nerves so the blue troll could relax somewhat. He leaned back, admiring his handiwork, the splay of limbs as Branch laid beneath him, spread out and still twitching with the aftershocks of his multiple orgasms.

He nodded in satisfaction, pulling his fingers out to lick them clean when blue eyes opened. The teal coloured troll flushed dark purple at the sight, mouth going dry as he watched Hickory taste him, licking his juices from his fingers like it was sweet honey. With wide eyes he looked down, still unbelieving that the suave country yodeller was there, with him, wanting to take things further.

And boy did he want it too.

He reached up, tracing the shape of Hickory's jaw, the stubble causing the soft skin of his fingertips to tingle, one of those truly tender expression lighting up the yellow trolls face, softening the usually mellow eyes and making them twinkle in the low light. 

Hickory could see it the moment Branch started waxing poetic, finding himself chuckling as he tilted his head into the soft touches, leaning closer so touch foreheads again. His hard length twitching once more when Branch kissed his lips, his soft, lush lips teasing for a brief moment. 

Finding a position that worked took time and a few failed attempted, leaving them chuckling like clumsy Treens, bashful and sweet as they tried to find something that worked for their different body types. A sarcastic pun Branch used had left them both red faced and unable to look into each other's eyes without falling into bouts of laughter, they'd probably never be able to say the phrase "go for a ride" without some level of embarrassment. 

But now, with Branch on his knees, chest pressed to the soft blanket, one hand reaching behind himself to guide Hickory in, the giggles were gone. The country yodeling troll held his weight on his knees, upper torso clutching at a nearby rail for support as he bit his lip, trying to keep the pleasured noises in while the flat head of his member breached a tight ring of muscles. Even loosened on three thick fingers Branch was still tight though the slick helped ease the initial entry, strong blue hand helping guide the nearly orange, engorged length inside.

"Oh Bacon wrapped hotdogs" the yellow troll cursed, voice a low murmur as his fingers tightened on the wood, knuckles turning white and he focused on the ache in his hands to keep from thrusting forward. As much as he wanted to bury himself balls deep into his boyfriend, he also didn't want to hurt him, so he stilled, waiting for the go ahead from his partner who was squirming beneath him. 

Branch's hips couldn't stay still, the stocky troll spreading his knees apart and arching his back just a little more so the length currently stretching him open could press deeper. He hadn't expected to enjoy the feel of entry, expecting it to just hurt, but instead the stretch sent zings and pops of pleasure up and down his spine, the feel of the cockhead twitching inside him teasing at what was to come. 

There was still some pain, the stretch was more than he'd anticipated, but it mixed with the pleasure, intensifying every single sensation until he felt like he could cum just from a few small thrusts. 

He groaned, burying his face in the blanket for a moment, spare hand moving to stroke the little bundle of nerves near his entrance while he rocked his hips back, trying to encourage the country troll to move, to fill him just a little faster. 

It wasn't until he begged, the words "please" and "Hickory" falling from his lips like a mantra, voice cracking, switching between high and low notes that he felt all the air shoved out of him when the centaur above him thrust forward. Slowly rolling their hips to meet his, length burying deeper and deeper until Branch felt like he would feel it forever. 

It was addictive.

They built a rhythm, hips meeting as they rocked back and forth, momentum building until all thought left their minds except the need to feel each other. 

Branch came first, tightening around the length currently hitting every spot inside him, clenching and rippling while Hickory sped up, country Troll groaning loudly as he felt himself get squeezed in Branch's vice like grip, pummeling harder to try and chase his own release, movements speeding up until he came too, flooding the others body with thick spurts of cum. 

They rode out their highs together, gently rocking their hips to meet one another softly until Hickory's length had softened and the twitching in Branch's muscles had gone down. They pull apart slowly, both groaning their discomfort and exhaustion in near synchronicity before the lay down, Hickory finally relaxing his grip on the wooden rail so he can lower himself to the bed of hay. His breathing is still rough, voice still catching in his throat as he helps Branch get comfortable. His hands are lethargic as they reach around, helping the blue troll stretch out and roll slightly so they can lay chest to chest on the blanket.

"I'll clean ye up in a moment, I just wanna holdja for a minute" the yellow troll rasped, voice going hoarse as he looked into bright blue eyes, getting lost in their ocean like depths as blue fingers traced the shape of his lips. 

"You blew my mind" Branch muttered, voice soft and affectionate, resting his hand against his boyfriends yellow cheek, appreciating the contrast in colours between them.

"That bench is the right height to blow you on tomorrow if ya like" Hickory offered without thinking, still a little dazed from their love making only to click his mouth shut when he realised what he'd said.

Branch could only chuckle, other hand covering his lips to try and muffle the soft noises trying to escape him despite the thrill of heat rushing through his gut and pooling low in his abdomen.

"H….ho-how are your thighs feeling?" Hickory asked, attempting to distract his lil' Blue from the offer for now, one hand stroking down a naked body to search out the welts and handprints still staining the blue arse cheeks purple.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a transmasc character and I invite input, criticisms and feedback, if I have made any mistakes I will do my best to rectify them.


End file.
